thefantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aralev Niudus
Aralev Niudus, or alternitavely known by her trollian handle, "reincarnateDemise", is one of the four seadwelling trolls in a four person collaboration comic called "F4nstuck". Her symbol is a Thanatis, possibly coming from the Greek word "thánatos" meaning "demise" in english. Because her creator is so UNBEARABLY LAZY the origins of her name are absolutely unknown. She was the leader of Team Aralev Her Ancestor is the Demisetine, untintentionally breaking the Ten letter naming rule, possibly going by her motto, saying that she has the privelege to do so due to her caste. The Demisetine was the kismesis and once matesprit of Mirmac's ancestor, the Prostitute, and officially ending the relationship horribly mirroring the relationship between Aralev and Mirmac. Biography Aralev Niudus is a proud member of the Nautical Aristocracy. Her caste ranks just under the fuschia blood color, her blood being violet. She takes an absurd amount of pride in her caste, calling the majority of trolls below her caste lowbloods, or "lowies". Aralev Niudus is the first troll to appear in the official version and the second troll to appear in F4nstuck BETA. She wears a empty glass sphere pendant on a golden chain, which obviously doesn't stay empty for long, and wears a golden stun on her left fin potrusion which is currently missing on her sprite. She also wears plaid violet pants which may or may not be a type of signature pertaining her creator. Otherwise it would be obvious that she wears these pants to show off her caste. Her weapon is a leiomano, a wooden club with shark lusii teeth attached to it. She had found it once while swimming underwater. We still dont know how though.The very first time she had actually used it in f4nstuck had to do something with INITIATING the DEMISE of a certain troll. By doing so it allowed Sepliv Cenero into the session. Which probably was safer for everyone. Aralev's hive as stated earlier was built on the shore so her land dwelling moirail could come visit. But her moirail is too far away, indicating that her moirail can't visit all too often. The door to her hive is most likely to be unlocked the majority of the time, so one of her landdwelling friends might just pop in all of the sudden without warning, which bugs her quite alot. She spends a bit more time above water than underwater. However she likes being underwater more because it just makes her "feel a bit more like royalty". She is 7.4 sweeps old, and a violet blooded troll. She takes alot of pride in her blood color, and tends to be "caste racist" with exception to her gold blooded moirail of course. She has a strong hate for jade bloods for reasons she intends to keep secret, but fails to do a good job at doing so. Her moirail is Xailii Khekli . Aralev is into witchcraft and has a vast amout of knowledge pertaining to the subject but cant perform anything that has to do with it to save her life. She also admits to having a strong attraction to shiny objects. She lives in a hive similar in location to Kiedim 's, with half of it above water near the shore so her moirail can come and visit. Her respiteblock is also quite messy, another thing she wouldn't like to admit to other trolls. Her hive also happens to be reasonably bigger than Kiedim and Zinivo's Hive's. Personality and Traits Aralev is greatly attracted to the topics of wealth, witchcraft, and pretty much anything that sparkles. These interests of hers are the foundation of her entire ego which begins to show more often after the change that Kiedim had predicted. Although she doesn't admit it, she is quite jealous of how little knowledge Orenad has about witchcraft, and how good she is at accomplishing it. Aralev on the other hand can't perform witchcraft to save her life. (Post-Change Aralev) Aralev begins calling lowbloods "lowies" and starts becoming more attached to Kiedim, mirroring their ancestors once again. She becomes obessed with being the leader vice leader and everyone following her or Kiedim's demands. The dedication of Nillia being present after entering the game helps her keep the others in place so that they can follow Kiedim's directions. When Nillia isn't present, she threatens others that that won't stop her from using her leiomano. Section heading When Aralev was a young wriggler, her first friend was Zinivo Caipri. At the time, her and Zinivo both had the same point of view on the hemospectrum. Disobeying it and believing that blood is only blood, they eventually trained themselves to breathe air. After accomplishing this, they fled to land to live with the lower bloods. Both Aralev and Zinivo wore matching hooded jackets , with a grey base and a bronze blood colored hoods to cover their fins and attempt to fit in with the lower bloods. During her time on land, she met her moirail Xailii Khekli. Later on however, the lower bloods had began to treat her rudely. Out of anger she pulled down her hood an revealed her gills and fins. After making her place on the spectrum clear to the land dwellers, she fled back to her hive. Later on, one day while aralev was out swimming she spotted Mirmac on the shore near her. Aralev befriended Mirmac and eventually the two entered matespritship. During their time in this quadrant, Aralev was given a necklace with a glass empty sphere shaped pendant, which was supposed to be a bubble representing their relationship. This relationship didn't last long however, and because of Mirmac and her red rom games the two eventually entered kismesistude. And obviously this didn't last long either. Mirmac ended the relationship and permanently scarred Aralev's mentality. Aralev later kills Mirmac about half a sweep later, beheading her to ensure she won't become a rainbow drinker. She takes Mirmac's blood and puts it inside her pendant, the necklace becoming her personal trophy. She buries Mirmac's body in the same place on the shore where she had first seen her. The act of Aralev beheading Mirmac mirrors the actions or her Ancestor the Demisetine with Mirmac's ancestor, the Prostitute(More info will be added later) Category:Female Category:Violet blood